Spot's Second Chance
by Celtic
Summary: The sequal to Too Loyal of a Friend. How are things with the newsies after 5 months?


Almost five months ago the unthinkable happened. A fellow newsboy forced himself upon a newsgirl, in other words he raped her. Now there was question as to what the newsboys' fate was since he was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies.   
  
Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies, was given the job of deciding since the victim was one of his newsies. The problem was the victim insisted nothing be done about the rape. He and the other newsies tried to explain to her that his problem couldn't be easily forgotten. He sat in the lodging house, trying to find another reason for Celtic to let him and the other newsies deal with Spot Conlon. He looked up when Bumlets came down the stairs, the newsboy who was taking care of Celtic.   
  
"Hey Cowboy." Said Bumlets in a tired voice as he sat next to Jack.   
  
"Somethin' wrong Bum?"   
  
Bumlets heaved a sigh as he rubbed a hand across his face. "My biggest fear has come true."   
  
Jack gave him a concerned look. "What's dat?"   
  
"Celtic's pregnant."   
  
It was like a slap in the face for Jack. He stared at Bumlets and asked, "Ya sure?"   
  
He nodded. "An' it's Spot's," he stood and paced the floor, "she's depressed an' won't talk ta me now since she told me."   
  
Jack could see Bumlets was very worried about Celtic, mainly because he knew how much the newsboy loved her. He worked so hard to get her through the rape, encouraging her to talk with friends. Now it was obvious that he had to start all over again.   
  
"She cried an' cried while tryin' ta tell me," Bumlets looked at Jack, "I could kill Spot."   
  
"But yer not 'cause ya love Celtic."   
  
Just then Dainti and Beauti walked into the lodging house. Beauti was Spot's girl before he raped Celtic, at her friend's request she was trying to patch things up with him. One look at her and Bumlets realized how much Celtic would distance herself from Beauti.   
  
"Hey Bum," said Dainti, "how's Celtic?"   
  
"She's fine." He answered, not wanting to tell them the news without Celtic's permission.   
  
"Can we go see her?" asked Beauti.   
  
Bumlets looked up the stairs then at Beauti. "I'll go ask her." He walked upstairs and opened the sick room door. Celtic was laying on her back, her arms draped over her abdomen. He noticed at that moment she was beginning to show signs of pregnancy. "Beauti an' Dainti wanna see ya." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.   
  
"I'll hafta move ta Brooklyn." She stated, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Why's dat Celt?"   
  
She looked at him. "Dat's where the baby's father is."   
  
Bumlets could feel his heart break, but he understood. She grew up in a home where morals were taught, so Celtic was going to do everything to be with the father of the baby she was carrying. "What about Beauti? Ya tried so hard ta keep her an' Spot together."   
  
Celtic looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What do I do?"   
  
Bumlets gently wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and said, "Maybe Dainti an' Beauti can help ya."   
  
She shook her head. "I can't face 'em now."   
  
"They don't think any less of ya, let 'em help."   
  
Celtic slowly sat up, keeping a hand on her middle. Bumlets placed a hand on her back and helped her up, she looked at him then grabbed his other hand and put on her belly. "Do ya feel it?"   
  
He waited for a few seconds then felt movement. "Its yer baby Celt, an' der's gonna be so many that'll spoil it once its born."   
  
"But da poor thing---."   
  
Bumlets put a finger to her lips. "It'll grow up callin' me father."   
  
Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what he said, and she didn't see it to be the right solution since Spot, the real father, had not been told. "I think Spot should have a choice of bein' da father."   
  
He shook his head. "I told ya when I first found out what he did to ya dat I was gonna be da father."   
  
She looked down and saw that his hand was still on her protruding belly. Bumlets rubbed it gently and said, "I wanna marry ya before its born."   
  
His words burned in her mind. She never considered marriage to him, though she did think of marrying Spot because he was the father.   
  
"I don't wanna trouble ya with dis."   
  
With his other hand Bumlets cupped her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, afraid of how she would react. Celtic let him kiss her, it was the first time she received a kiss of true love.   
  
"Celtic, I love you," he whispered to her, "an' I wanna raise dis baby with ya, I wanna be its father."   
  
She slowly brought her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They told her that he meant what he said, that he would never hurt her, as Spot did.   
  
"Bumlets, I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. Der's nobody else who's as good ta me as you are."   
  
He smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her again.   
  
~   
  
"I thought he was just gonna go up an' ask," complained Beauti, "what's takin' so long?"   
  
Jack sat and listened to Beauti and Dainti as they waited to see Celtic. He knew what the delay was but kept his mouth shut for obvious reasons. "So Beauti, how's it goin' with Spot?" he asked.   
  
Beauti looked at Jack then down at her lap. "I haven't seen him in a week." The truth was she had been seeing Jackal, another Brooklyn newsie. He helped her as she coped with Spot's betrayel, during that time she became closer to him. "Don't tell Celt, she tried so hard ta keep me an' Spot together."   
  
Just then Celtic and Bumlets came down the stairs, hand in hand. Dainti smiled as they sat between her and Beauti, she could see Celtic was happier for the first time in months.   
  
"I've got somethin' ta say." Celtic said, looking at Beauti then quickly at Dainti.   
  
"What's up Celt?" asked Beauti.   
  
Celtic took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant, with Spot's child."   
  
All eyes, except for Bumlets and Celtic's, turned to Beauti. She was staring at Celtic, not wanting to believe but could see the truth with her own eyes. Her heart was being ripped to shreds by someone who was her best friend. The fact that Celtic never expected this to happen slipped her mind completely.   
  
"We're gonna raise it as our own." Said Bumlets, watching Beauti with deep concern.   
  
"Why not let Spot take care of it?" she snapped, "Let him finish what he started."   
  
Dainti nudged Beauti rather hard in the ribs. There was no reason for her to bring that up, since Celtic had not seen Spot since she told him what he did to her.   
  
"But Beauti, I don't think Spot an' I would raise it with the love it deserves." Replied Celtic in a small voice.   
  
Beauti was so hurt by everything being said that she jumped up and ran out of the lodging house. She ran through the streets of Manhattan to the Brooklyn Bridge which she ran across, determined to find Jackal.   
  
"Beauti? What's wrong?"   
  
She stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice. Turning she threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.   
  
"What is it? Why're ya cryin'?" he asked in his thick Egyptian accent.   
  
"Sh…she's pregnant." She said through sobs.   
  
Jackal knew exactly who she meant, there was no question in his mind. He felt for Celtic as well as Beauti, she was stuck in the middle by force and trying her best to keep the newsies together.   
  
"I can never go back ta him now." She said as her crying became less.   
  
"An' what about Celtic? She thinks all dis is her fault, 'cause of yer attitude about the whole thing."   
  
Beauti started to say something then stopped. Ever since Celtic told her and Spot about the rape she would make comments about it to Celtic. She realized then how little she helped Celtic through her troubles. "God Jackal, how do I make it up ta her?"   
  
"She's gonna need you an' Dainti these next few months," he answered, "do all you can fer her."   
  
Heaving a sigh, Beauti looked at the ground and said, "I haven't done all I can fer her."   
  
At first Jackal thought she meant what they were just talking about. Then he realized what she meant, Spot. He knew Celtic tried to keep Beauti and Spot together, saying anything and everything in Spot's defense. "You should talk ta him now."   
  
Beauti looked at him then nodded. She left his side and walked to the docks where she found him sitting in his usual place, with a cigarette in his hand.   
  
"So what'd Jack decide?" he asked, figuring that was the reason she was there.   
  
"Dat ain't why I'm heah." Replied Beauti as she sat next to him.   
  
Spot heaved a sigh as he flicked the cigarette in the river. He looked at her and could tell she wasn't there to make up.   
  
"You should be proud of yerself," she said, not looking at him, "Ya got Celtic pregnant."   
  
He sucked in his breath, shock written all over his face. It wasn't possible, how could it be that Celtic become pregnant by him? He figured things were fine because he hadn't heard anything for five months.   
  
"Don't worry, Bum said he's gonna raise it."   
  
Spot stood and paced the dock. "Damn why's she so trustin'? I should be shot fer what I did."   
  
"An' what about me?" she snapped, angry with the fact that he kept talking about Celtic and seemed to forget about her.   
  
"Ya think I don't feel terrible 'bout hurtin' you too?" he snapped back.   
  
She stepped back and stared at him. "Y…y'mean ya do?"   
  
He looked at her and nodded. "I may've fought with ya all da time but I always loved an' respected ya."   
  
It was a shock to Beauti, Spot was never one to express his feelings. She never heard him say he loved her, even during their time alone.   
  
"I figured I lost ya when ya quit seein' me fer Jackal."   
  
"I just can't be with ya, knowin' what you've done." She replied, looking away from him.   
  
Spot walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on hers and said, "Der's gotta be a way ta fix things between us."   
  
Looking at him, Beauti wished she could forgive him but she couldn't. After what he did to both her and Celtic, there was no trusting him again.   
  
"I'm sorry Spot but I just can't be with ya anymore."   
  
It was obvious he wasn't prepared for that answer. Standing to his feet, Spot looked at her one last time before leaving the dock. To him, losing Beauti was the worst thing to happen.   
  
~Four and a half Months Later~   
  
"Shouldn't ya pop dat baby soon?"   
  
Celtic sat in the lobby of the lodging house with Racetrack and Bumlets. She was a little worried that she hadn't given birth yet, since it was over nine months.   
  
"Don't worry Uncle Race, it'll come soon." Replied Bumlets with a smile.   
  
Dainti walked down the stairs at that moment, she smiled when she saw Celtic. "Hiya Celt, how ya doin'?"   
  
The newsgirl started to answer her friend when she suddenly gripped Bumlets' hand rather tightly. She looked at Racetrack and said, "Here's the answer to yer question."   
  
Bumlets didn't waste any time, he quickly gathered Celtic in his arms and carried her up to the girls bunk room. Beauti was sitting on the fire escape, she looked in the room and rushed inside once she saw the couple.   
  
"Ya can't stay Bum." She said as she prepared Celtic's bed.   
  
Bumlets nodded. He looked at Celtic and said, "I'll be right outside, waitin' fer news of our baby."   
  
Celtic looked up at him and squeezed his hand. "Get Spot."   
  
Beauti and Bumlets looked at each other. After everything that he did to her, Celtic was still loyal to Spot. It was a mystery to them, but they were sure Celtic had her reasons. Dainti came in at that moment with a doctor as well as Esther Jacobs. They shoved Bumlets out of the room then closed the door, leaving him in a hallway full of newsboys. He didn't talk to them, instead he walked out of the lodging house and into the streets, he was going to get Spot for Celtic.   
  
He came into Brooklyn and walked to the lodging house, since Beauti left him, Spot didn't go to the docks anymore. Walking into the lodging house, he called for Spot and waited.   
  
"What do ya want Bum?" asked Spot as he walked into the lobby.   
  
"Celt's givin' birth right now, an' she asked me ta get ya."   
  
Spot could hear the hatred in the newsboy's voice. At the same time he could sense something else about Bumlets, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.   
  
"I don't understand her loyalty ta you'se, I wish I did." Stated Bumlets as he walked to the door, not wanting to be around the newsboy.   
  
"How come nobody asks her? She's capable of answerin' questions too ya know."   
  
Bumlets turned and glared at Spot. "I never said she was stupid."   
  
"Then why do ya treat her dat way? All ya Manhattan boys do."   
  
At that moment Spot knew what it was that he sensed, Bumlets was angry with the fact that Spot was closer to Celtic than he was. He always hated how the other newsies treated her, like she was a defenseless girl that needed to be watched every minute of everyday. Granted she wasn't a fighter but she could defend herself when she needed to.   
  
"What da hell kind of thing is dat ta say?" exclaimed Bumlets.   
  
"Everyone's comin' ta me about why she's forgivin' me, why don't anyone go ta her an' ask? Sure she's a victim in all dis, but she can answer questions just fine." Snapped Spot.   
  
Bumlets continued to glare at Spot as he thought over what he said. There was truth in what he said, but Bumlets didn't want give Spot the satisfaction that he proved him wrong. Spot just stood there, knowing perfectly well what the Manhattan newsboy was doing.   
  
"While yer thinkin' about dat, I'm goin' ta Manhattan, der's a young woman der dat wants me ta be der." Said Spot, walking out of the lodging house, not waiting for Bumlets.   
  
~   
  
"Damn, dis kid's gonna put up a fight just comin' out."   
  
"Must've gotten dat from Spot."   
  
It was late at night, Celtic was starting to get tired from trying to give birth to just one child. She was starting to think this was the first and last child she would have.   
  
"You're doing just fine Fiona," said Esther, who always called Celtic by her real name, "Doctor Carter says it should be coming anytime now."   
  
"Ok my dear, I need you to push with all your might." Instructed the doctor.   
  
Celtic squeezed Dainti's hand, took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could. Beauti watched, a little surprised at how determined Celtic was, but she knew she would be the same way if she were in labor as long her friend was.   
  
Doctor Carter encouraged Celtic to continue, soon he saw the baby come. "That's it, keep it up, its coming."   
  
Celtic almost screamed as she pushed. She was exhausted, but the fact that it was almost over kept her going. Soon she could hear the cries of a baby, her baby. She looked at the doctor, he smiled as he held up the tiny life. That was all she needed, she fell back and caught her breath, it was over.   
  
"Celt, ya sure ya didn't do anythin' with Bum?" asked Beauti.   
  
Celtic looked at her with tired eyes. "Why do ya ask?"   
  
Esther smiled. "Your son looks nothing like Spot."   
  
Esther knew what happened between Spot and Celtic because Beauti went to her for advice. Celtic wasn't surprised that she knew, everyone did it seemed.   
  
Dainti stood and walked out of the room into the hallway where eager newsies awaited news. She looked at Bumlets and Spot and said, "I think she wants you'se two ta come in together."   
  
The two looked at her then walked into the room. Spot glanced at Beauti as she left the room, then at Celtic. She was holding the newest addition to the lodging house.   
  
"Hey Celt," said Bumlets as he sat next to her and looked down at the baby, "what a precious life."   
  
Spot sat on the other side of Celtic and looked at the baby too. He noticed right away that the baby didn't look like him at all, it had brown eyes like Bumlets and wisps of black hair, just like Bumlets.   
  
"It's like a miracle," said Celtic in a tired voice, "my baby looks like Bumlets, not Spot."   
  
Bumlets looked again, and noticed at that moment what she meant. It was a shock to him because they never did anything, he wasn't going to take advantage of her in any way, he was willing to wait until she was ready.   
  
"Celt, why'd ya ask me ta come?" asked Spot.   
  
She looked at him then at Bumlets. "Dis baby has Spot's blood flowing through its veins, so I've decided dat Spot ain't gonna be cut off from its life. He will be a second father ta our baby."   
  
Bumlets started to say something then thought against it. Celtic was putting her foot down, there was no changing her mind. He was starting to understand what Spot was telling him earlier, he wished he had seen it sooner.   
  
"What're you gonna name it?" asked Spot, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Dominic," answered Celtic, "namin' it after Bumlets."   
  
Spot sat with them a few minutes longer then left the room, deciding to let the couple be alone together. As he left the lodging house he thought about all that had happened in the past nine months, surprised at how the newsies still stuck together, which made him smile. They stayed together because of the determination of one young woman, Celtic. 


End file.
